bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Toasty
BioShock The Splicer model "Toasty" fancies himself a ladies man and, much like Baby Jane, is concerned about his horrible disfigurement. Kyle Fitzpatrick, Hector Rodriguez, Martin Finnegan, Silas Cobb, Charlie and Johnny appear to be variations of the Toasty model. His dialogue often alludes to him either murdering or raping a woman, then denying it. He also appears to have low self-esteem and no luck with the female denizens of Rapture. They appear on the levels Welcome to Rapture, Fort Frolic, Apollo Square, Point Prometheus and Proving Grounds. Quotes At a Locked Door *"Aw, beautiful! I just wanted to... talk! That's all! I just wanted to talk, god damn it!" *"Damn you... whore!" *"Come out!" *"You, you there! Come here." *"If it's not one fucking thing, it's the other." *"I know you can hear me." *"It's not polite, you know?!" *"Hello?" *"Anybody home?" *"I won't be shut out, you know?" Frozen (Stuttering) *"Oh, god... Fuck, I got to- sure use- a blanket." *"I hope. Oh god. Oh fuck. I wish I was on fire." *"Oh, on fire... on fire... a blanket... boy scouts... rub two sticks together." *"On fire. Oh god. Rekindle-{the direction}" (Bracketed Text: Difficult to make out. Could be "erection", since he thinks he is a ladie's man.) *"Fucking cold, god- damn it! Fa- u- damn it." Idle *"Time really crawls when you're alone... I just want some company." *"None of these other chumps will talk to me, think I'm a freak... To hell with them!" *"You gotta be rich, down here, to meet a lady. They don't care how nice you are." *"The lies... The money... The lies... The money..." *"All I wanna do is meet someone... but this fucking place is poison." *"That's what the book said: Dress nice, smile, and be yourself. And that's what I did." *"But I sent her flowers, every day. And she always sent them back... You call that gratitude?!" *"A trip to FreshHair, then save up to see Steinman... The ladies will be knockin' at my door!" *"I'm good looking... can't they see that?!" *"She's so stuck-up, she is. I'll show her what happens to them stuck-up types." *"Things were supposed to work out for me, down here...! RYAN! When's my turn, you son of a bitch?!" *"STOP - LAUGHING - AT ME!" *"Steinman'll fix me. Everything will work out. Just you wait." *"You're the top. You're the coliseum. You're the top. You're the Louvre museum." (The first 4 lines of the chorus of the song: "You're the Top" by Cole Porter.) Searching for the Player *"You come to laugh at me, too?!" *"I know you're here! And I'm itching for a fight." *"Try and laugh at me. Just try!" *"Who was she...? Your sister, your cousin...? I don't give a shit!" *"Come on! You want me to teach you to dance? I'm real good!" *"I'm gonna show ya what it's like to look different!" Burning (Heading to Water) *"Help! Ah!" Using Vending Machines *"Whoever the fuck built these things should be shot, god dammit." *"Fuck, cause they never work. Never." *"Gimme the god damn cream back!" *"You'll open this time, darlin'? Won't you- god damn it, open." *"I'll take three, this time. Do you understand that? Three!" *"Come on. Come on." Returning to Idle *"Did I just dream you, or were you real?" *"Looks like he gave up, like a woman." *"He busted outa here, now I'm all alone again." *"Gone. Didn't like what I had to offer." *"Next teller." *"I must be hearing things. Things... and rings... and things... ''(whispers) ''What's that, oh what's that..." *"Took off, I figure. Took off and ran..." *"Fine. I guess we're done here." *"Anybody there? Guess not..." *"Dust... Nothing but dust... ''(cough)" *"''Nothing. Good. Leave me to my thoughts..." *"No, no, ''NO! Must have dreamt it!" Upon Killing the Player *"''Get up and we'll do it again!" *"He looks so still, like a porcelain doll..." Attacking *"I'm not a bad person!" *"I found her that way!" *"I never touched her!" *"Come on! I just want to talk to somebody!" *"Go ahead, report me you ''fuck!" *"You call the cops on me?!" *"Take that!" (swings melee weapon) *"I didn't mean to hurt anyone!" *"I can control myself, I can!" *"You want some a this?" (points to his arm) *"You sound just like her!" *"Leave me alone!" *"Don't fucking judge me." *"Hah! You're ''nothing down here!" If the Player Runs *"''Wait, don't run!" *"I just wanna talk!" *"That's all you got?!" *"Don't run! They always run..." *"I was just getting warmed up!" *"Come back! Please!" *"You're only making this harder for both of us!" *"Come on, I just wanna talk!" BioShock 2 The Toasty model in BioShock 2 reveals the progression of many years of ADAM abuse and the resulting deformities. Concept art shows the model with many tumor like growths on head, hands and feet to the point that he is barely recognizable as human. He appears in Atlantic Express, Ryan Amusements, Siren Alley, Dionysus Park, Outer Persephone, and as most of the inmates in Inner Persephone as suggested by the prison-patterned suit variation. Toasty Models also appear in the Minerva's Den DLC, but only in the levels Operations and The Thinker. Toasty's dialogue in Bioshock 2 suggests that he got married and had a child; however, he seemed to be careless as a father, even noting that he made the baby a cradle from a fish tank, so he and his wife can "see the baby all the time." Quotes Idle *''"I could teach him about girls, and then, we'll get a puppy!"'' *''"Dr. Lamb says babies like music. It'll be good for him!"'' *''"'Maybe there's an odd number of folks down here," she says, "and you're just the odd-man out." Fuck you."'' *"She don't even have to look at the baby, she won't even know it's there!" *"Room's perfect now! Got some toys, made a cradle from a fish tank, so's- so's we can see the baby all the time!" *"Got a dress for her, shoes for her, a nighty for her, but, WHERE IS SHE, ALREADY?!" Video thumb|300px|left Gallery File:Bioshock-20070607110547650.jpg|The original concept sketch for Toasty bs2-toasty-render.jpg|Game render of Toasty as seen in BioShock. 5773 Toasty jpg-610x0.jpg|A comparison of the two toasty models in BioShock (left) and BioShock 2 (right). 50584 toasty head normal.jpg|Concept art for Toasty's head in BioShock 2. CONCEPT SplicerArt5.jpg|2 variations on the Toasty model in Bioshock 2 Bioshock_Toasty.jpg|Collected Views of The Toasty Model Trivia *The Toasty model's face in BioShock is based on a that of a WWI veteran who underwent facial reconstructive surgery by Sir Harold Gillies, a surgeon who is considered the father of plastic surgery.Project Facade (WARNING: do not click link if you are easily upset, as these are REAL photos of REAL people with REAL deformities.) *The Toasty model is voiced by Marcelo TubertMarcelo Tubert on IMDB, who also voices the Waders and Ducky Splicer models. References fr:Toasty de:Toasty Category:Splicers Category:BioShock Enemies Category:BioShock 2 Enemies Category:Minerva's Den Enemies